Saving Kathryn
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: This story is in my own little world so please be nice. It has nothing to do with being in space or has any thing to do with Star Trek only the characters do. So please be nice and leave a review.


Okay this was a story that I had to write in my 10th grade English class so please be nice. Saving Kathryn The greatest warrior throughout all the land was Chakotay. Chakotay was strong, brave, and very loyal. The tribe Chakotay belonged to was called the Maquis. They are one of the largest tribes in their region; they have nearly five thousand people spread out throughout the land. They all learned magic from the moment they could talk. And no one was as great of a sorcerer as Chakotay. He was the best in all the land, not only in his tribe but also in all the other tribes around them. Chakotay's father taught him when he was very young. He wanted to make sure that he would be the best sorcerer he could be. His father did a great job at making him the best. But the only thing he did not teach Chakotay was love and family. Chakotay was a very muscular and good-looking man, any lady would be lucky of have him as a loving husband. He defeated many, but the only thing that he could not defeat was the concept of family and love. The Chiefs daughter, Kathryn was his bride to be. The Chief gave Kathryn to him when he came back from one of his hunts, for his bravery and courage. But he did not know how to take care of someone. As much as he tried he could not understand why Kathryn would want to be with a man like him. She loved him ever since they were young children. As much as he tried he could not understand why Kathryn would want to be with a man like him. He asked himself every day since, "how am I going to be want she needs me to be?" Kathryn was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a light brown and silky smooth. Every one always wanted to feel it. She would smile at them and say "okay". Her eyes seemed that the spirits put the sky in her eyes. They were a beautiful bright blue. Someone could look in them and get lost. Chakotay also had a brother named Sacco. Sacco was nothing like his brother. Sacco knew what he wanted out of life and Chakotay did not. Sacco was a mama's boy and Chakotay was a daddy's boy. Their Father knew a lot about how to live in the wild and their mother knew love and family. Sacco knew how to make a family and knew what love was, but Chakotay did not know what love and family were. All he knew was how to live in the wild. Sacco was in love with Kathryn since they could remember, but Kathryn did not return the favor. She never even looked at Sacco. This made his brother every mad at his older brother. And when the Chief gave Kathryn to Chakotay this made him even madder. The day before Kathryn and Chakotay were to get married, Sacco abducted Kathryn. Chakotay looked everywhere but the more he looked the more scared he got. Chakotay was never got scared. This was the first time that he ever felt fear. After a week of searching, Chakotay decided to go to his old friend Ronnie to see if he could help. Ronnie and Chakotay had been friends for a long time. He went to the Chief to tell him what he was going to do. The Chief said to do whatever Checotah needed to do to get Kathryn back. He decided he would first go to his old friend Ronnie. He would be ably to help Chakotay find Kathryn. Chakotay went off to find Ronnie. Ronnie did not live very far; his hut was only a day's walk. He would set off for his walk when the new light would come. He started before anyone was up. Chakotay wanted to start before the sun grew too hot. So he would make better ground. By mid day he reached Ronnie's hut. He knew he was home by the smoke coming out of his chimney. Chakotay knocked on the door. After a long moment a short chubby looking man opened the door. He was not as athletic or fit as Chakotay but he was still good looking young man. Ronnie smiled and opened the door wider so Chakotay could walk in. They sat at the kitchen table. They were silent for a few minutes, and then Chakotay decided that then would be the best time as ever to tell what had happened back at his village. As Chakotay told his story Ronnie listened intently. Ronnie frowned from time to time. When Chakotay was done telling his story Ronnie was not shocked that Sacco did what he did Ronnie knew that the day would have come sooner or later. Ronnie stood up and went to a room that was darker than the rest of the hut. He reappeared a few moments later with a crystal ball. Ronnie sat back down across from Ronnie. Ronnie closed his eyes and concentrated. He breathed in deeply and set a heavy breathing pattern. He let his body relax and opened his eyes. He looked at the ball with an intense stare. He stared at it for a moment. Then he started talking. Chakotay listened intently. Ronnie said that Sacco took Kathryn to the mortal world and that the gate to they will re-opened the next day. But Chakotay would have to hurry because it would close again at dawn. Ronnie's eyes snapped open. Chakotay sent a message to the Chief telling him what was going to happen the next day. Ronnie let Chakotay stay with him that night. Chakotay did not sleep every well that night. He had too much going through his mind. He did not know how he was going to save her and he did not was to kill his brother. There had to be another was to get her back home where she would be safe. He was only going to kill his brother if he had to, but he hoped it would not come down to that. The next day Chakotay woke up feeling worried and jittery. It was almost time for the gate to the mortal world to open. He ate a hasty breakfast. Before Chakotay left Ronnie gave Chakotay the exact location to where Sacco was holding Kathryn. He was holding her at an old house near a small town called Argyle, and where and when he will need to open the gate. He also gave Chakotay a change of clothes that he would want to change into. He had to blend in as best as passable. Before he left Chakotay changed into the cloths Ronnie gave him. He said his farewell and walked out of the house and went to the location to where he would be able to open the gate to the mortal world. Once he got to the area of where Chakotay could open the gate he put his bag down and stood there for a few moments studying the land. He prepared to open the gate. He said "Open sesame" in a loud and strong voice. All of a sudden a blue shield appeared. Chakotay looked at it wondering how it was created. He wondered if there was some sort of energy field that linked the two worlds that only appeared at certain times of the day. Chakotay did not have the time to think about how the gate way was created. Chakotay picked up his bag and walked through the barrier. He never felt like he did as he walked through it. It felt that his body, organs and bones were rearranged and put back in place when he arrived at the other side. Chakotay looked around at his surroundings. It was hot and muggy even at night. He rolled up his sleeves and started walking towards his destination. He was not used to the heat and mugginess. Through all the heat and mugginess Chakotay had trouble breathing. He did not understand how the people who lived in Texas could bare the heat. He did not even want to think about how hot it would be in the day and he sure was not going to stay and find out, he did not like it there. All he wanted to do was get Kathryn and go back home. By the time he got to the house he had two hours to get Kathryn and back to the gate before it closed again. Chakotay looked at the house, it was dark and it looked is if no one had lived in it for years. But he knew that Kathryn and Sacco were in there. He had to come up with a plan. He could not just walk in there thinking he would get Kathryn and be on their merry little way. No, he had to have a plan. He did not know what his brother had planed for Chakotay. Chakotay stood under a canopy of an old Weeping Willow Tree. Its long arms gave perfect cover so that Chakotay would not be spotted. Right then the plan hit Chakotay. He would go in and get Kathryn then he would go to his Sacco and take his powers away so that he would not be able to go back to their world. Chakotay and Kathryn would leave and hopefully when he would open the gate back to the tribe. He stepped out of the protection of the tree and started to the house. Chakotay decided the he should go to the back of the house. He crept to the back door and listened at the door to see if there were any voices or noise to indicate that any one was awake. There was none. He was surprised to find that Sacco did not place any protection spells on the house. Sacco must have figured that Chakotay would not have gone to save Kathryn, but Sacco was wrong, Chakotay did go to save Kathryn. Chakotay opened the door as quietly as possible to not wake anyone up and walked through the threshold. He shut the door behind him and slipped into a room that was dark but could still see the objects and the color of the paint. The walls were a paprika color. The floor made of maple wood that had a dark paint to protection it. The couch that sat across the room was dark red leather. In front of the couch was a coffee table that was also wooded with steel legs holding it up. Across the room there was another round table with a piece of paper laying on it. Chakotay walked across the room and picked up the paper. It read; Dear Sacco, I am pleased to say that your reservation for the Cross Timbers Church was confirmed for your wedding at 12 P.M. October 21 to wed a Miss Kathryn Janeway. We are excited to see you there. Thank you, Toby Slough Chakotay placed the paper back on the table. He came just in time. Their wedding was the next day. He continued walking around. He came to a corridor with two rooms on the left and a bathroom at the end of the hall to the right. He looked in both of the rooms, they were both empty. There was another shot hall to the right of the hall. Strait in front of him there was another door he figured that it lead to the master bedroom. Chakotay asked himself, why these people need so many rooms when it is easer to have one large room. It takes up too much room and is bad for the environment. He went to the door and stood at it for a few moments to make sure it would be safe to go in. He opened the door and looked around the room. To the right there was a left there was a cot that Sacco was sleeping on and to the right of the room there was a bed that Kathryn was sleeping on. He knew that his brother was a very hard sleeper. The only thing that could wake him up was a bond going off. Chakotay swiftly walked over to Kathryn's bed. He gently woke her up. She shot up and was about to scream when he up his hand on her mouth to silence her. She tried to get away but then she realized who it was. Kathryn just looked as if he had grown two heads. She was about to say something when Chakotay put his finger to his lips to motion her to stay quiet. Chakotay helped her off the bed and walked her over to the door he came in from. He walked over to his brothers side of the bed and said, "Magic be gone". This spell made all of someone's magic to be taken away and given to the person who used the spell on them. Chakotay really did not want to use it unless he absolutely had to. But it was the only way to get Kathryn and get her home safe and sound, without putting anyone in harms way. Chakotay walked out of the room and took Kathryn's hand and lead her out of the house through the back door. He did not want to use the front door just in case there was an alarm. Once they were outside Chakotay hugged Kathryn. He was so happy that she was safe. Now all he had to do was get her home and merry her. He promised himself that he would do every thing in his power to keep her safe as best he could. He was going to make her the happiest woman alive. He will do anything for her. As they walked to the site to where he fist opened the gate her wrapped his arm around her. She looked up and smiled at him. Something about him had changed. She just could not put her finger on it. She would have to remember to ask him at another time. They got there ten minutes to spare until the gate would close. For the last time Chakotay opened the gate and walked through it with Kathryn by his side. THE END 


End file.
